wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/II/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. Prorok u Jana Ferriera. Trzy tygodnie minęły od wyjazdu Jeffersona Hopea i jego towarzyszów z Salt Lake City. Serce Jana Ferriera ściskało się na myśl o powrocie młodzieńca i o bliskiej utracie przybranej córki. Wszelako jej rozpromienione szczęściem oblicze, skuteczniej, niż wszelkie argumenty, sprawiało, iż godził się z danem przyrzeczeniem. W głębi duszy poprzysiągł sobie, iż nic nie zdoła zniewolić go do wydania córki za Mormona. Związku takiego nie uważał wcale za małżeństwo, lecz za hańbę i nieszczęście. Jakiekolwiek były jego zapatrywania na zasady mormońskie, na tym jednym punkcie pozostał nieugięty. Wszelako nie mógł odezwać się z tem postanowieniem, gdyż w owych czasach wygłoszenie jakiejkolwiek myśli samodzielnej było rzeczą niebezpieczną w krainie świętych. Tak, niebezpieczną i to tak dalece, że najpobożniejsi zaledwie odważyli się szeptem, z zapartym oddechem, wymieniać swoje pojęcia religijne, w obawie, by z ust ich nie wyszło coś, co zostałoby źle zrozumiane i ściągnęłoby na nich szybką karę. Ofiary prześladowania stały się teraz z kolei same prześladowcami okrutnymi, nieubłaganymi. Ani inkwizycja w Sewilli, ani osławione sądy tajemne, ani tajne stowarzyszenia włoskie, nie uruchomiły groźniejszych mahinacyi nad tę, która rzucała ponury cień na Stan Utahu. Grozę tej organizacyi podwajał fakt, iż była niewidzialna i tajemnicza. Wydawała się wszechwiedzącą i wszechmogącą, a jednakże nikt nigdy nie widział żadnego jej znaku, nie słyszał, by objawiła się czemkolwiek. Człowiek, który usiłował walczyć przeciw Kościołowi, znikał i nikt nie wiedział dokąd się udał, ani co się z nim stało. Żona i dzieci czekały nań w domu, lecz ojciec już nie powracał opowiedzieć, co zaszło między nim a jego potajemnymi sędziami. Niebaczne słowo, czyn nierozważny wywoływał unicestwienie, a nikt nigdy nie zdołał przeniknąć tajemnicy tej strasznej potęgi, jaka zawisła nad głowami wszystkich. Nic dziwnego zatem, że ci mężczyźni, zdjęci nieustanną trwogą, nie śmieli nawet w głębi pustyni zwierzać się sobie szeptem z wątpliwości, jakie ich pognębiały. Początkowo ta władza, straszna i nieuchwytna, karała tylko opornych, którzy, przyjąwszy wiarę mormońską, chcieli ją następnie przekształcać lub porzucić. Niebawem wszakże rozszerzyła swój zakres. Liczba kobiet dorosłych zmniejszała się, a poligamia, wobec niewystarczającej ludności niewieściej, stawała się czczą doktryną. Wówczas zaczęły obiegać szczególne pogłoski — mówiono o zamordowanych przychodźcach i zrabowanych obozowiskach w okolicach, gdzie nigdy nie widziano Indyan. Świeże kobiety ukazywały się w haremach starszyzny — kobiety, tonące we łzach i rozpaczy, z wyrazem nieopisanego wstrętu na wynędzniałych twarzach. Opóźnieni w górach podróżni opowiadali, iż spotykali ludzi uzbrojonych, zamaskowanych, którzy chyłkiem w milczeniu, przesuwali się śród ciemności. Opowieści te i pogłoski przybrały z czasem postać określoną: powtarzane nieustannie i potwierdzane doprowadziły nareszcie do tego, że zrozumiano powszechnie istotę rzeczy. Do dnia dzisiejszego w samotnych farmach na Zachodzie nazwa bandy Danitów lub Aniołów zemsty jest złowróżbną i wywołuję trwogę. Gdy bliższe szczegóły tej organizacyi, której działalność była taką straszną, stały się wiadome, trwoga, jaką szerzyła, powiększyła się jeszcze. Nikt nie wiedział kto należy do tego okrutnego stowarzyszenia. Nazwiska uczestników tych krwawych gwałtów, popełnianych w imię religii, otoczone były najgłębszą tajemnicą. Ten sam przyjaciel, któremu zwierzałeś się z wątpliwości swoich co do postępowania Proroka i jego posłannictwa, mógł być jednym z tych, co przychodzili nocą domagać się ogniem i mieczem strasznego zadośćuczynienia. Ztąd każdy obawiał się sąsiada i nikt nie mówił o rzeczach najbliżej go obchodzących. Pewnego pięknego poranku Jan Ferrier zabierał się do wyjścia w pole, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt klamki u kraty, a spojrzawszy przez okno, zobaczył idącego ścieżką barczystego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, o płowych włosach. Serce zakołatało w piersi Ferriera, albowiem poznał w przybyszu wielkiego Brighama Yonga we własnej osobie. Pełen niepokoju — gdyż wiedział dobrze, iż taka wizyta nie przynosi nic dobrego — Ferrier podbiegł ku drzwiom, by powitać wodza Mormonów. Brigham Young wszakże przyjął to powitanie ozięble i nie rozjaśniając ponurego oblicza, wszedł za gospodarzem do bawialni. — Bracie Ferrier — rzekł siadając i patrząc bystro z pod płowych rzęs na farmera — prawowierni okazali się, sądzę, dobrymi dla was. Zabraliśmy was z pustyni przymierającego głodem, dzieliliśmy z wami pożywienie, doprowadziliśmy was zdrowo i cało do Doliny Wybranej, daliśmy wam ziemię i pozwolili zbogacić się pod naszą opieką. Czy tak nie jest? — Jest tak — odparł Jan Ferrier. — W zamian za to wszystko domagaliśmy się spełnienia jednego tylko warunku! byście przyjęli prawdziwą wiarę i stosowali się pod każdym względem do jej przepisów. Przyrzekliście warunek ten spełnić, tymczasem, jeśli obiegające wieści głoszą prawdę nie dotrzymujecie przyrzeczenia. — Jakto nie dotrzymuję? — spytał Ferrier, wznosząc ręce ku niebu. — Czyż nie daję składki na fundusz wspólny? Czyż nie chodzę gorliwie do świątyni? Czy nie... — Gdzież są żony wasze? — spytał Young, rozglądając się dokoła. — Wezwijcie je tutaj, bym je mógł powitać. — Nie ożeniłem się, to prawda — odparł Ferrier. — Ale kobiet było śród nas niewiele, a niejeden miał do nich większe odemnie prawa. Nie byłem sam, miałem córkę, która mi dopomagała w pracy. — O tej córce właśnie chciałem z wami pomówić — rzekł wódz Mormonów. — Wyrosła na istny kwiat Utahu i znalazła łaskę w oczach niejednego z najpierwszych w kraju. Jan Ferrier stłumił głuchy jęk. — Dobiegają o niej pogłoski, którym nie chciałbym dać wiary. To niechybnie plotki złośliwych języków. Jak brzmi 13-te przykazanie w kodeksie błogosławionego Józefa Smitha? „Każda dziewica prawowierna winna zostać małżonką jednego z wybranych; albowiem gdyby wybrała poganina, popełniłaby grzech ciężki“. Tak chce jedno z naszych przykazań i niepodobieństwem jest, byście wy, którzy wyznajecie prawdziwą wiarę, pozwolili córce je pogwałcić. Jan Ferrier milczał i nerwowym ruchem obracał w rękach szpicrutę. — Oto zatem nadarzyła się sposobność wystawienia na próbę gorliwości waszej wiary, tak postanowiła Święta Rada Czterech. Dziewczyna jest młoda i nie chcielibyśmy, aby poślubiła siwowłosego ani też zamierzamy pozbawić jej zupełnie prawa wyboru. My, starszyzna, posiadamy liczne stada jałówekTak nazwał swoje 100 żon Heber C. Kemball w jednem z kazań swoich. ale i dzieci nasze muszą być zaopatrzone. Stangerson ma syna, ma syna i Drebber, a każdy z nich powitałby chętnie córkę waszą w progach swego domu. Niechaj wybierze jednego z nich. Są młodzi, bogaci i prawowierni. I jakąż dacie mi na to odpowiedź? Ferrier milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, z chmurą na czole. — Musimy mieć czas do namysłu — odparł wreszcie. — Górka moja jest młoda, zaledwie wyszła z lat dziecinnych. — Będzie miała miesiąc czasu do namysłu — rzekł Young, wstając. — Ale, gdy czas ten minie musi mi dać odpowiedź. We drzwiach zatrzymał się i zwrócił ku Ferrierowi twarz zagniewaną i oczy, pałające złowrogim blaskiem. — Janie Ferrierze, — przemówił piorunującym głosem — jeżeli zamierzacie, mimo waszej niemocy, stawiać opór rozkazom Czterech Świętych, lepiej byłoby dla was, gdyby wasz i jej szkielet bielił się teraz na stokach Sierra Blanca! Słowom tym towarzyszył groźny ruch ręki, poczem Brigham Young wyszedł, i niebawem rozległ się na ścieżce zgrzyt żwiru pod jego ciężkiemi krokami. Jan Ferrier siedział z głową w rękach ukrytą i rozmyślał w jaki sposób oznajmi tę wieść złowrogą córce, gdy nagle miękka dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu; podniósł głowę i ujrzał przed sobą Lucy, a blada, wylękła jej twarz wykazywała, że słyszała wszystko. — Nie podsłuchiwałam umyślnie, — rzekła, w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie ojca. — Głos jego rozlegał się w całym domu. Och, ojcze, ojcze, co my poczniemy? — Nie dręcz się — odparł, przyciągając ją do siebie i głaszcząc szeroką, szorstką ręką jej jedwabiste włosy. — Damy sobie radę w jakikolwiek sposób. Wszak twoje uczucie dla naszego chłopca nie zmniejsza się, co? Łkanie i uściśnięcie jego dłoni był jedyną jej odpowiedzią. — Nie, wiem o tem. Zresztą, nie chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie, że jest inaczej. Chłopak to dzielny i dobry chrześcianin, czem nie są bynajmniej ci ludzie tutejsi, mimo swych ciągłych modlitw i kazań. Słuchaj, jutro wyrusza kompania do Nevady; postaram się przesłać mu wiadomości o tem, co tu zaszło. A musiałbym się bardzo pomylić w sądzie o nim, jeśli, na te wieść, nie powróci do nas z szybkością, która zawstydziłaby iskrę telegraficzną. Lucy uśmiechnęła się przez łzy na te słowa ojca. — On nam najlepiej poradzi jak przyjedzie. Ale ja się o ciebie boję, ojcze kochany. Opowiadają... Opowiadają takie straszne historye o tych, którzy stawiają opór Prorokowi... zdarza im się zawsze jakieś okropne nieszczęście. — Ale my nie stawialiśmy mu jeszcze oporu — odparł ojciec. — Czas będzie zapobiedz złemu, gdy to uczynimy; mamy miesiąc czasu przed sobą, a myślę, że gdy upłynie, najmądrzej zrobimy znikając z Utahu. — Co, opuścić Utah? — Taki mam zamiar. — A farma. — Postaramy się zebrać jaknajwięcej gotówki, a resztę zostawimy. Mówiąc szczerze, Lucy, nie pierwszy to raz myślę o tem. Nie lubię ulegać nikomu, jak oni tu wszyscy ulegają temu sztucznemu Prorokowi. Jestem synem wolnej Ameryki i to wszystko tutaj jest dla mnie nowe. Ja już za stary na naukę. A jeśli on tu jeszcze przyjdzie i będzie mi się wtrącał do moich spraw domowych, może się spotkać z dobrym ładunkiem śrutu na powitanie. — Ale oni nie zechcą nas puścić — rzekła młoda dziewczyna. — Poczekajmy na Jeffersona a potem już sobie poradzimy. Tymczasem zaś, nie martw się, nie dręcz, kochanie, i nie płacz, bo ci oczy obrzmieją, a ja będę musiał za to przed nim odpowiadać. Niema się czego bać i nie grozi nam żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Jan Ferrier pocieszał ją wprawdzie z wielką pewnością siebie, niemniej jednak Lucy zauważyła, że wieczorem z niezwykłą starannością zamykał drzwi na klucz i, oczyściwszy najpierw, nabił starą strzelbę, która wisiała na ścianie w jego sypialni. ----